rowdyruff boys antyheroism
by storyteler98
Summary: the rowdyruff boys are tring to be antyherose sory i gave butercup and butch a power of ther own cus the tong roling thing just wont do if im confused tell me
1. Chapter 1

They'd been kicked out on their own win one of mojos moneky clones hot water had dissuaded to blast the county of Townsville. Boomer "lets get out of here."

Brick "at are top sped we won't be able to make it."

Butch "Watt about the puff's?"

Brick "off planet."

Boomer "well I don't wana get blasted!"terse begin to fill his eye's, then butch shot of the rest follow.

Brick "what are you doing."

Butch "fight or flight reaction we can't escape so what do, we do."

A smile creeps onto bricks face "aahhhhh"The others say in unison.

Wanes they're there hot watar "I am story but all of the county must be destroyed by me as an example to the rest of the world..."

Then they blast him with ther laser eye's

Brick "ha try and destroy me"

**this is the equilint of a comershall**


	2. Chapter 2mirirer mirirer

Boomer"whyed him kick us out!"

Brick "be glad he didn't do worse."

Butch "its not are fault buck's so nice!"

Buck "what's dat supposed to mean!"

Then a mirier appears and the boy's fall thou and ran into them selves in that same ally in Townsville only the different a sine that had previously read "mojo jojo wanted for sum of $$$$$" now read "ojom ojoj detnaw rof mus fo $$$$$", and other strange thing Cock to Kcoc. Even their close bricks red turn to green, boomers blue to orang, butches green to red and, bucks purple to yellow. However their doubles where in the right cloths, well call them the mirier boy's. Immediately are boys are in a fighting stance. Butch "Hay no one copies us" mirrored," what us copy you we've never coped any thing" then that noise was made pittsew of the power puffs fling Brick "them" mirrored , "get em boys" then all 8 rowdy's took off after the new beams of light the lot of them began to fight the sides where un clear

mirier Butercup "well if it isit those goody towshose rowdyruff boys"

brick "hay"

mirier Blossom "and you made more boys"

mirier Bubbles " know mater where better then even eight rowdy's"

mirier Bunny "what the mater him can save you no wait buck's cased to mouche trouble" mirier Buck just smiled

both Bricks "I wont let you talk about the rowdyruff boys like that"

then a flash of movement and noise the girls where on the florae mirier Brick "so whoa are you"

brick "the rowdyruff boys"

mirier Boomer "no we are" Boomer "your just some mirier us not us"

mirier Buck "docent that mack you nice if im a truly naughty chilled" Buck "no dug that's it" Buck tackled his mirier self. then the other boys how where still Tring to figure the hole thing out brock into a all out fight again how had the upper hand no one knew then in a split second they all switched places. Brick beat Bucks mirier with ice berth, Boomer blasted Butches mirier with a sonic blast, Butch turned into a lion and attacked Bricks mirier, and Buck grow to twice his size and smacked Boomers mirier across the street.

then "aa hahahaha boys welcome back"

the boys "no you kicked us out"

him in his evil voice "how dare you"

Brick "why don't you come down hear and say it to are to our faces"

Him "why you little" Butch takes in a breath and trans forms a big belt of flame comes out Boomer gives him a booming sonic blast then Brick let out a gust of ice berth freezing Him then the last move Buck gorse to his super size and chucks him out of the way. Then back to the regular world

Brick "I just realized we need a dad to sign the papers and stuff"

him "why don't I send the mirierpuff girls to deal withe them hehehehe"

the mirror girls "hahahaha"

the scren fades out til you can just see their eye's.

so what do you think the boys look for a new dad enemies include hot water , him ,and the mirierpuff girls ideas questions and _constrictive_ criticism excepted

**and especially complements**


	3. Chapter 3 the hat

**this is a filer** **chapiter explanations ow yay I don't own anyone**

Brick "were! ware is the mayors hat!"

Butch "don't flip brick"

Buck "mojo said hid take us back if wee stole the mayors hat"

Boomer "and we need a dad.""To sign the papers and stuff." he added to the end.

Buck "hay watts this." he held up a video tape

Brick "put it in."

The purple rowdeyruff turned it on the powerpuffs where running around collecting obscura items in a pot Butch "ow this is win they made Bunny"all but buck went back to searching

The girls in the video grabbed the chemical X Blossom "wait it needs to be an accident wow" the puff added the chemical then the vat exploded

Buck "the pot espowded"

Bommer "what" the wary too advice

The boys looked up Bommer rejoined buck when the girls where not dead Brick and Butch went back to looking

after a wile they got to the part where Bunny looked the copse in jail .

Butch looked up butch "ha stupid girl"

the two watching the move "shhh"

Brick "am I the only one looking for the hat"

the others "shhh"

then they got to where she figured it out and beet up the buglers then she got all wiggly then she exploded Brick returned to the video Brick "now can we search for the hat"

Buck "wait hers a knew one" the boy put the tape in

It was the professor with the girls making something then the caldron erupted yet agin and a smaller Bunny popped her hed out then brick fast forward to win thy invaded the puffs home to steel the chemical X when Brick came in with a hare brush and puled a small chuck of hair.

In Hims layer he was giving the mirierpuffs the low-down on the ruffs after the second defeat they went to them making Buck thy added the snips stirred then snails stirred the puppy dog tails and chemical X soaked hair. Then little Buck showed up him "that's who you have to deal with" then agin with the lagging and fading.

This is how Buck and Bunny became who they are ideas questions and _constrictive_ criticism excepted

**and especially complements** **props to the person who wrote the original story Bunny by futureauthor13**


	4. Chapter 4 the jonny puff boys

Brick "who's are test dad for the day"

Buck "Fuzzy"

wavy scree

Fuzzy "get of my property!" the boys fly of

Butch "No"

Boomer "hay house that"arose the street a muscular man in a black shirt and tall blonde hire the man was chatting with some girl after a few minuets the woman judo chopped him "wow lets see who this is"

Buck "whore you"

"im Johnny hou Johnny bravo"

Buck "hay Johnny can wee chill with you"

Johnny "alright but I don't want you kids cramping my stile"

some where in the lair of Him "now lets see if wee cant bring back an old favorite"

At the maximum security prison a sad Happy the clown plots his revenge Happy "those girls they locked me in here it wisent my fault the bleach turned me into mister mime if I ever get out of hear ill ill."

Him "why don't you put that plane into motion"

Happy "who said that"

Him "just a friend" then Happy's color melts away as he once again becomes Mister Mime

The boys are hanging out with johnny some layby "ow look at you"

Johnny "well I am pretty" the woman goes all congfu on him

The layby "no him"

Buck "it's a blessing and a ceres"he was just loving this

Boomer "you got moves Bucky"

Johnny "if the super pose wasn't for extreme emergencies"

Butch "the super pose whats that"

Johnny "that takes me back to win I was learning Johnnyfue huuo"

Buck "uuu flash back girls can one of you get me some popcorn"

Johnny "I was recently enroled in Johnnyfue that's win she sowed up"

Flash back: Johnny walks up to a girl "hay patty mama how'd you lick to tack the express train to Johnnyvill populating me" the girl unleashed some sciureus marcel arts on him "and that was the beginning of a beautiful relation ship me and babas"

Buck "who always now how to kick your but"

Johnny "not the point I was persistent I did not stop then one day I asked my Johnnyfue teacher for a sacred move that will instantly impress th girls"

sense "there is scutch a move but is for extreme emergences only it is the super pose"

training montage commence to the eye of the tiger the rising up Johnny doing rely montage'ish things so just imagine this in your head cause that's all I got then Johnny runs up a bunch of stairs and gets to the top and jumps excitedly Johnny "am I ready now"

cense "although that training montage was impressive I wold have tout you the move anyway"

another montage it's the somthig somthing that's the I couldn't care less about the words I am singing.

Johnny "now am I ready"

cense "I just taught you it"

Butch "that's cool"

Then the seen aronde them changed the color faded the boys flu up but buck was frozen they did save johnny though johnny "nooo the babes". They flu around locking fore something to pommel fore freezing buck then that song from the first Mister Mime thing.

Bubbles "its not working!"

Him "it's a little more then common bleach this time."the boys see the 4 girls on a stage then a Mime stepped up and grabbed their littlest sister by the arm freezing her just lick Buck.

the girls "BUNNY."

Bubbles "we need to color things get my magic chalk!"

Buttercup "you destroyed them remember.?"

Professor "the Dynamo has a sound system that might be just what you need!"

blossom "ok girls lets go."

Then the girls play the song again and a small amount of cooler spread ought then mister mime caused a color drain and it faded back sloly tacking Dynamo with it. Boomer "we need to help them and save buck" the trio dashed over to the stage deposited johnny and picked up the instruments and then.

"at the mall just today we met a dude named johnny"

"then mr. mime decolored buck and that wa-s no-t cool"

"and now well beet him u-p till he's blue"

"wee just met a dude named johnny dude named johnny dude named johnny"

"wee just met a dude named johnny dude named johnny dude named johnny"

"and the puffs in denimow"

"to defe—t that jerky mime"

"and us boys have to play"

a small pool of color forms around them Dynamo's almost all gone.

daddadda

Brick "we need more power"

tatattatattttata

Boomer "johnny do the super pose"

dadadadidadada

Johnny "you mean the one that explodes into a light skeptical that may blind anyone house not prepared"

babbabababa

Butch "yes"

"wee just met a dude named johnny dude named johnny dude named johnny"

"wee just met a dude named johnny dude named johnny dude named johnny"

Johnny "hou ha hou"

Then instantly all the color returned all the people off townsvill came as bollth bands played out then a purple light came towered's them .All 3 "Buck"

Happy "ill be back you hava ..." Johnny punched him in the face.

Johnny "I hate clowns"

a crowd of girls carryed Johnny off. Butch "see ya around"

Buttecup "looks like you don't get obliterated this time"

Butch "ya you obliterate us"

Boomer "hi bobbles"

Bobbles smiles lick he was an old friend "hi"

Brick "dork"

Blossom "geek" they wernt trying to irritate each other you coude tell from their voice's Buck blushed wen he saw Bunny she didn't notice she wouldn't care she just didn't think about that stuff... yet.

**remember this is just a crossover episode not a crossover fiction** **ideas, questions , **_**constrictive**_** criticism, and especially complements are excepted** **props to the person who wrote the original story ****Bunny by futureauthor13**


	5. Chapter 5 cryin in the rain

**I've bin reading the cements and hope my spelling is a lot better, "those who use profanity have week minds"**

Brick "so your ewer dad"

Butch "to sign the papers and stuff"

Boomer "so what are you doing"

Lue Gubreus "ill baste my misaray into the awahaha skies making it rain misarain"

Buck (confused) "making every one cry what would you gain from dat"

Lue "it will awaaa drain all the happy out of the cetaceans making me awwwawaw happy"

Butch "ok you've got problems"

Lue "and awawawawaww I need you awaa boys to awawawa keep the awahaha puffse from stopping me"

So they spread out to each their own so each took it different Brick's plan: he walks up to his target Blossom in the mall area win she see's him she prepares fore a fight Brick "I just wanted to chat dorkazoied"

Blossom "really I know that geek about what"

Brick "about the puff ruff medea thing"

Blossom "the one with the power couples lick babbler and block"

Brick "don't forget butchercup and buckny"they leafed and went on talking Butches plan: he walked up to Buttercup in little Tokyo Townsville

Buttercup "your crucian for a berusin?"

Butch "if you got the guts" the brawl was intense

Boomers: he was spying on Bobbles planing to intercept if she tried anything she was at the parc

Bucks: just weight and weight and weight

slowly radome clouds where blasted and they rained "beep" Butch "the rain is closing in help aaa"

Brick "butch no"

Boomer "Lou Gobreus what did you do"

Lue "call me hall areus and i need all the happy from every hahaha cetacean to mack me **hahahaha** happy"

Buck "you'll pay for this"

in the mall area Blossom "what was that"

Brick "Butch he's bin hit by the misaraine"

Blossom "well I now eksactaly who to get for this"

then as they left they where hit as well ,then the strange rane hit the park the rain hit Bobbles Boomer "Bobbles" he flue in "daggch"(Sade lick funny hutspa)

with the others gone Buck dashed to a store bout a poncho and harried aroid trying to get some one to laefe then he hade en idea "ok noow buck wat is granted to mack everyone laghf...got it"

"hay you why is every one crying my daddy cant by me anything if he's crying"it was Princes Morebucks

Buck "their crying because of this misaraine and inlays you hit this bouton win I say so you'll have to ware that rain poncho for your howl life"

Princes "alright but you better be right"

then Buck flu his way to hall's lab and then told Princess to hit it and destroyed the misary

Then as the video of Weird All's fat played the misarane stopped and the affects where reversed and its all over. The boys reunite on the stage ware they played out Mr. Mime and thanked buck for saving them. Then the Puffs came by they got angry as story's where exchanged and they battled Bunny "why Buck wide you let Lou Gubweas do that"

Buck "because im im a rowdywuff boy"

Bunny "that doesn't mean you have to be evil"

then Buck blasted of out of frustration no confusion

deep in the montan top at the place of buttercups old master "you seek training in the path of good

so this may not be good but I need input or my fan fics will be horrible

. **ideas, questions , ****_constrictive_**** criticism, and especially complements are excepted** **props to the person who wrote the original story Bunny by futureauthor13**


	6. Chapter 6 and an other 1

**thanck you killop for that stuning bit of criticism and also a maria g you had a comment that along with cryptvo motivated me **

P.S. why is their no hyper link on the people who wright the cements for this story and is for others

Brick; so because we stopped the misarain the Morebucks let us live in there mansion

Butch; and eat their food

Boomer; and Mr. Morebucks be are dad

Buck; to sign the papers and stuff

Princess "yes yes yes, just because now my daddy can by me stuff" (and I can use your DNA to become a powerpuff girl but first we must get said DNA) "hay lets head down to the beech"

Brick; "excellent common"

Buck "you go ill stay im tired {harrr}"

Princess; (3 ruffs can still get me enough DNA)

later at the beech

Citizen; "owe my gosh what is that" a massive shark was in the proses of eating a bout

hot water; "I hot water have unleashed a magoladon prehistoric shark so that the magoladon prehistoric shark may scare you the citizens of townsvill into alowing me hot water to roule you and then the world {muhahaha}"hot water said from his hovering platform then a mysterious purple figure came out of nowhere and kicked some shark he

"I am the purple ninja, ninja smock bomb"when the gas cleared the ninja was gone.

Butch; "that was awesome"

Brick; "I hope that docent mean that we have a new enemy" in the back gowned princess swapped out their drink bottles for new ones [ok so hum another won bights the dust] ok so the purple ninja comes beets up a robot plucks the eye laevis, a monster keeps a thorn, burglar peace of a broken wall, laser blown up he swipes the switch [P.S. you hum because it's a montage of crime fighting] robot, monster, death ray, burglar, monster, ray, robot, burglar, ray, theft, burglar, Mojo, bot, ray, Femme Fatale, monster, Sedusa the ninja's jaw drops so he closes his eye's and continues tacks a shard of glass from broken window, monster squid that is holding all four puffs music terns to that twinkle stuff as we se it from a bunny point of vue the screen turns all stary and stuff he plucks a tooth he had knocked out. [end of montage]

at Buttercup's teacher [you know the Buddhist guy] dojo {knock knock} teacher "enter"

**its short I know but the purpose of it was to introduce the ninja princesses scam and that little calif hanger I need input or my fan fics will be horrible**. **ideas, questions , ****_constrictive_**** criticism, and especially complements are excepted** **props to the person who wrote the original story Bunny by futureauthor13**


	7. Chapter 7 this and that

**Im back and FYI im not rely going down the puff ruff rode maybe with babbler review please**

boomer "did you guise see that"

brick "we saw the same thing you did"

butch "wow the way he bashed the robot, hay buck you throw up"

buck "I wasn't that sick"

buttercup "tell me who"

johnny "I cant tell you he just go's to this montan zen dojo that's all I know"

buttercup "teacher"

princess "so how do i become a power puff girl"

scientist "um the chemical X ma'am"

princess "duu how do I get hit with it and not be all messed up"

scientist "yes the chemical is un stable but we have a chemical Y that may be more stable"

princess "ill be right over"

thers a man with a man slicing and dising randum woodin targits with his sowerds and knives blasting them with lazers guns and such "hot water long time no see"

hot water "Daigh I need you to capter a nusince of mine"

daigh "hou" he rooles his haed rondes and his body shrinkes his hare grose and turnse pink his eyes grow and tern pink "bloosom" he roles his head and now has blonde pig tailes and blue eyes "boobles"he roles his head again and his eyes are green hare black "buttercup" he roles his head and purppel eyes brown pony tayle "the new girl bunny"

hot water " no this purpple ninja is how you must remove"

knock knok knok teacher "enter"

butercup walks in buttercup "teacher I heard that some one was lerning frome you and..."

"teacher umm..."

Buttercup "buck you're the ninja!"

Scintest "um maam the chemical y is redy but the power its temporary"

prinnsess " I don't care just hit me" the gray fluid is drunk and princess hyas all the powers of the puuffs she flyse shotes lazers lifts things but thats not it she blowse ice breth blastes sonic sond waves and terns into a lion. Then the power leaves hear and she is normal again princess "what hapend"

scintest "it was a small dose it didint last longe!" princess glares at him.

Its to shot plees ideas and eny thing that can add to the chapters its vary fragmented, ps what is Duxter's last name. Im thinking about writing about him


	8. Chapter 8 sher fu---n

**lets play**

Brick "buck you need to get out more."

Butch "you need to see fun."

Boomer "lets go."

Buck "I cant im sick cough."

Brick "not gone happen brother."

Butch "I know a place we can go.""ok rule number one don't even look at the champ heel mess you op." Butch cracked a wide grin.

Brick "a boxing ring seriously... wait docent that puff Buttercup go hear?"

Butch "I might a seen her."

Brick "do you think shell just let it fly when...?" the boys are halted by the sight a ring in the middle with to large men siting in their corners, to ether side where men and women in a big cheering crowed all ready to get in the ring and on the, opposite side where the puffs Buttercup fond them and glared enough daggers to make theme bleed, Buck avoided eye contact. Brick "what do we do now."

Butch "we leave now." but they where to late BC hade seen them and was heading there way "own no."

Buttercup "and what do you think your doing here."

Butch "we came fore the nachoes what do you think." he tried to mask his discomfort.

Buttercup "just stay out of my way."

"ha you let that girl push you around wimp."

the boys tern to the source Buck "you cant talk to my brother lick that."

Butch "that's the champ."

Champ "what are you gone do tell your mommy."

Buck "I don't have a mommy I don even have a real daddy?"

Champ "well boho."

the purple ruff scowled at the jerk in front of him Buck "lets play dodge ball." he jumped into the air and onto a table, flipping the table sending forks and other plastic where up the boy grabbed the utincels. Buck "if you can doge a fork you can doge a ball." the plastics forks where sent flying and impaled them selves into the wall out lining the champ.

Brick "time to cut of the HBO."

Boomer "that's awesome."

Butch "but..." the 8 where throne out "you cant throw things." Butch face palmed for tow to three minuets ."that is why I pretend not to see Buttercup whin there so I don't get kicked out."

Brick "well what do we do now."

Boomer "ou ou ou hhh."

Brick "no curacy."

Buck "I know,... Super land of amazing adventure!"

Butch "we've bean here 5 seconds, he's already had to much cotton candy."

Buck "was zat I saw a squirrel it went lick this." Buck grabbed a crumpled piece of paper and gnawed on it.

Brick "no more montan due code red ether." then past the swarm of people a stand that just happened to be selling the bevrige lit on fire boom stared at Brick, Brick "what."

Buck "a my gosh did you see that I saw thatwaszimrtddrfsimadima." he zipped into hipper speck "I go t to go to the bath room to much montan simzimdimfaemezmimara,"slipping back into hyper speck.

"Come out come out where ever you are." there was a tall man with a ski mask was coming out of the ruble.

Butch "this place looks familiar."

Brick "yea, but why." then in a puff of smock

ninja "looking fore me." the man's hands burst into flames which he tossed at the ninja p.n. "Dana Na Na nana Na Na cant touch this" he proceeded to doge the attacks. The perpetrator then threw three punches purple spun blocked blocked spun and flipped the guy on his back. p.n. "Now about the fire." the persistent criminal jumped on his back "hay get off me." he spun around and tried kicking nim off of his back, then decided on grabbing his arms and throng him into another stand. "sit down! Now the fire." a blast of cold air hit the stand covering it with ice the criminal throw three more great balls of fire which were all dogged by the now girls. "what you think you can beat them know one can beat them I can beat any one but I cant beat theme zipthhassdsdfgpomnima." Boom made a confused face lick he was remembering something. "ha Bc whanta see how the prose play doge ball," the purple clad ninja flipped throw the air, and landed on a table grabbing plastic where out of the air and flung them at criminal man.

the man was stuck to a wall Bunny "hiii." Bunny began to flirt with the ninja.

Brick "where's buck he's taken a little long in the bathe room."

Boom " yea Ill go check?" who looked vary vary confused.

are main protagonist hear locks to se his brother going to check on him ninja "da see yea around." he picked up a small charred price of concession stand

Bunny "byyy."

ninja "ninja smoke bomb." whin boom got to the cheep amusement park rest room buck was already there and had switched back into his rowdyruff boys uniform, and was swiftly tucking his mask back in his pocket not before boom could see. Buck "hay man."

Boomer "we where wondering if there was a problem."

back with the others Butch and Bc where arguing Buttercup "what are you following me."

Butch "no why wold I ever want to follow you."

Buck "I know they hate each other but this is a bit much even fore them."

Brick "I think I know why this place is so familiar."

"the accursed ones have returned again." the boys look at the one speaking "you go now!" that's how they got kicked out of the second place they went to.

Boomer "owe ow!"

all "no!"

Brick "my tern I guess."

Butch "this is your idea of fun." sarcasm dripping from his words, he poled out a iphone (not product placement because they didn't pay me) and played moderately frustrated avens.

Brick "yes dude it's the museum of war and battle."

Boom "wow what's that!" he gestured toured a suite of night armor.

Brick "it says this is the armor that belonged to the night of sapphire."

Buck "why is it so small." he stared in puzelment at the blue armor

Butch "because he was tall." using more sarcasms he didn't even lock up from his game brick glared dangers at him.

Brick "it says he was fairly short." brick punctuated with another glare at butch.

Boom "look ninjas." buck got wide eyed (or wider then usual eyed) with surprised then brick read a plaque and buck zoned out and used the x-ray vision and saw something.

Buck "du got use the bath room."

Brick "again."shortly after he left what was seen crashed into the building.

Mirier Bloss "hallow boys." Mbl (mirror Blossom) gave them a smirk and twirled her green hare.

Mbo (mirror Bubbles) "him said we're ready now, now I say we cold kick you're little buts any day of the week."

Mbc (merrier buttercup) "im sorry about this but its are job."

Mbu (do I even have to emplane) "where's that loser buck."

ninja "he isn't hear now but he told me to tack you down."

Mbo "haaa." the now purple hared girl charged.

Mbc "I don't think you should do that." purple ninja steeped to the side and grabbed her shoulder KOing the little girl. ( this is something similar to the Volcan nerve pinch it slows the nerve response)

Mbl "attack."

Mbc "are you sher about tha.t"

Mbl "do it." the two girls charged the boy puled a move where he taped certain pressure points on Mbu causing temporary paralysis Mbc tried one of his moves and reached for the back of his neck he did a spin stop trip he turned to face Mbl who was not there. then the cold feel of an iron cutlas to his throughout was felt Mbl "ready to die." a gas bomb was released from his belt when the smock clears he's holding a sword of his own point to point with hers Mbl " my name Antonio Mantoya you kill my father prepare to die." there swords clashed Mbc the first to recover attacked with a spear and net, Mbo recovered next and found a bow and quiver of arrows and lunched a few catching him on the wall, Mbu got up and lobated a battle axe in the museum..

Mbu "Ow im gonna enjoy this."

Boom "da maybe I should go check on Buck." he looked lick he hade just figured some thing out.

Brick "what." but he was gone already and in a flash of blue light a knight appeared in glistening sapphire armor.

th knight "thow arth not worthy to dwell in this fortress any longer for it is protected by the knight of sapphire." mbu turned her bow on him he puled a crossbow from his belt and fired sticking her to the wall by her shirt Mbc throw her net at him he blocked it with his shelled and through his javelin catching her shirt and sticking her to the wall he turned to Mbl who had picked up the ninjas dropped sword. knight "angered."

Mbl "whyith arth thow talkith likith thisith" there swords met and clashed he had his sword to do battle with the other he flipped the sword out of her hand catching the other with his shield he used his sword to stick her to the wall the same way he did the others. Mbu swung her battle axe Buck who was now lose from his hold did a cool flaying kick move and knocked her out cold

the knight of sapphire "thow arth not alone know this" and with a flash of blue light he was gone

purple ninja "well then ninja smock bomb."Boomer was whating fore him so he went in throw the air vent.

Boom "wow what happened here."

Butch "while you where gone the purple ninja knight of sapphire shoed op and kicked the mirier puffs ..."

Brick "butch watch your language."and the puffs come to the museum butch and Bc start arguing right away.

Bc "surprise surprise."

Butch "what are you trying to say."

Blossom "why'd you do this."

Brick " you think I did all this."

Bobbles "boom h-how'd this happen."

Boomer "I I don't know."

Bunny "why are they acting so wired."

Buck "I don't know." he was shifting throw the ruble intl he fond a small ring and slipped it in his pocket.

Bunny "what was that"

Buck "just a peace of the ninjas uniform must have fallen of." he took a small piece of his ninja suite out to show her, and winced at the pain from his arm. "Listen iv got a plane."

after extensive argument a man's voice was herded "you get out of my museum"yet again they where booted out.

Boom "finally" (karaoke place yea) so Buck sinned them in.

announcer "and now the boys and girls."

Brick "boys and girls."

Buck "they must have messed up or something." smiling

the music starts playing

Bc and Butch"try to see it my way do I have to keep on talking til I cant go on"

Bc and Butch "while you see it your way run the risk that are love may sone be go–ne"

Bunny & Buck"we can work it out, we can work it out"

Blossom & Brick"think of what your saying you can get it wrong and still think its all-right"

Blossom & Brick"think of what im saying we can work it out and get it straight, or say good night"

Bunny & Buck"we can work it out, we can work it out"

Bunny & Buck"life is vary short and there's no time for fusing and fighting my friend"

all the singers but Bobbles and Boomer"I have always thought that it's a crime so I will ask you once again"

Bobbles and Boomer"try to see it my way only time will tell if I am right or im wrong"

Bobbles and Boomer" while you see it your way, there's a chance we may fall apart before to long"

Bunny & Buck"we can work it out, we can work it out"

Bunny & Buck"life is vary short and there's no time for fusing and fighting my friend"

all"I have always thought that it's a crime so I will ask you once again"

all "try to see it my way only time will tell if I am right or im wrong"

all " while you see it your way, there's a chance we may fall apart before to long"

Bunny & Buck"we can work it out, we can work it out"

the music played out

Butch "im sory for what ever I did"

Boomer "we good" Bobbles smiled

Buck "the Beatles rock"

Bunny "that they do"

im back and I lied I will explore the relationships and im giving this story a complete overhaul cement if you wish flames will not be tolerated cred for buck to

**Bunny by futureauthor13**


End file.
